This Is Our Year: Graduation
by F86Sabre53
Summary: This takes place during and after the episode, "Graduation Part 2". It is also the beginning of the "This Is Our Year" storyline. (Last Edited: Feb. 4th, 2019 [All Chapters])
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place during and after the episode: "Graduation Part 2" and will be the starting point of the, "This is Our Year" storyline.

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

After the Lorwardians were blown up along with their ship, Ron Stoppable touched back down near his girlfriend, Kim Possible. The blue monkey shaped aura that surrounded him along with the sound of various monkeys dissipated.

"Huh?" Rufus said, confused, after what he just saw.

Kim on the other hand, was left speechless and thought, _"Ron that was incredible! I don't know what to say."_

Ron then offered his hand to her, she grabbed it, and he helped her up and they joined in a hug.

Shego, who was speechless herself thought, _"The sidekick stepped up, I can't believe it!"_

Then, a hovercraft piloted by a blue skinned man with flower peddles around his head appeared.

"Wait, what happened?" Dr. Drakken asked Shego. "What did I miss?"

"I don't know," Shego replied. "But I think the sidekick just stepped up, monkey style."

"Monkey style?" Drakken asked, confused. "What's that?"

"You had to be here," Shego groaned in disbelief.

Drakken and Shego watched as Kim and Ron continued to embrace each other.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kim and Ron pulled away a little and touched foreheads.

"Ron, you saved my life," Kim whispered

"I was not gonna let those two aliens turn the most important person in my life into a trophy," Ron replied.

"Ahem," Shego spoke up.

Kim and Ron pulled away from each other and turned to the green-skinned woman.

"Aren't you two gonna go graduate?" Shego asked.

Ron snapped his fingers before saying, "Oh yeah, we almost forgot." He then turned to Kim. "Come on, KP, let's go graduate."

Kim nodded, "Yes, let's go graduate.

Ron then picked Kim up, bridal style, activated his jetpack on his spacesuit and the two took flight for Middleton High School to graduate.

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, the Possibles and Stoppables headed out. The High School Graduation after party was post-ponded until the next night as a result of the Lorwardian Invasion.

* * *

When both families reached their neighborhood…

"Oh no," Kim gasped, noticing the Possible house in ruins. "Our house! Gone!"

Kim climbed out of the Possible family van and stood there in shock. She collapsed on her knees and tears came pouring out of her eyes. Ron climbed out of his family's car and ran over to comfort his girlfriend.

"My house, my Pandaroo, my other stuff! Gone!" Kim screamed.

"Kim, Kim, everything's gonna be okay," Ron said as he pulled her in his embrace.

Kim returned the hug and cried into Ron's left shoulder.

* * *

About a half hour later, Kim calmed down and the two broke the hug.

"Thank you for comforting me," Kim said with a small smile.

"Sometimes even a hero needs saving," Ron pointed out.

Kim looked at her parents, "So, now what?"

"Well Kimmie-cub," Kim's father, James, answered. "While Ronald was comforting you, your Mom and I booked a hotel room for us."

"Or, you could stay with us," Ron's father, Glenn, spoke up.

James turned to Glenn, "That's very nice of you but we will be alright."

"Actually," Kim spoke up. "I've just made a decision."

The two fathers turned to Kim and asked, "You have?"

Kim giggled, "Jinx, you two owe me a soda." She then stopped giggling and continued. "Anyway, I've made the decision, to move in with Ron."

James raised an eyebrow, "Uh…Kimmie-cub?"

"Daddy," Kim interrupted. "I'm grown up now. I can make my own decisions. And I've decided to move in with Ron. He saved my life, he's everything to me, and without him I would have nothing to live for."

James was about to reply when the voice of Kim's mother, Ann, interrupted, "James, let her go."

James turned to his wife, "But…"

Ann then gave her husband the puppy-dog pout.

"Ugh," James grumbled before looking back at his daughter. "Okay Kimmie-cub you can move in with Ronald."

Just then, James and Ann's cellphones rang.

They both pulled out their cellphones from their pockets and answered them.

* * *

After almost a minute, James and Ann hung up their cellphones and put them back in their pockets before looking back at Kim and Ron.

"On one condition," James said.

"Daddy, there's nothing wrong with me and Ron sharing a room together, is there?" Kim asked. "Ron and I have slept together after missions while waiting for pickup and we were careful. I need Ron Dad and he needs me, he may have nightmares of himself and/or me dying and come to me for comfort or vice versa."

James shook his head, "No, that's not it. We know for a fact you two haven't betrayed our trust and wouldn't do anything stupid. I give you two the green light to share a room. Just don't..."

"Mr. Dr. P," Ron interrupted. James turned to Ron as the former continued. "Kim and I will always make sure to be very careful."

James nodded, "Alright. But I want you to promise me that..."

"I promise," Ron interrupted.

"So what's the condition then?" Kim asked her father.

James turned to Kim, "You're Mom and I each just got a call from our bosses saying that we will be busy the next few weeks."

"So?"

"So, Jim and Tim will be staying with you two and the Stoppables."

Kim nodded, "Alright."

James turned to the boys and whispered, "Make sure they don't do anything stupid, ok? Spy on them if you have to."

Jim smirked and looked at Tim and whispered, "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

Tim smirked and looked back to his twin brother and whispered, "Hoo-sha."

* * *

Later that day, Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch in the Stoppable living room in silence. Kim changed into a spare pair of her clothes Ron had in his closet. Since they've hung out so much over the years they decided to keep some of their spare clothing in each other's closets.

The silence continued until Ron spoke, "KP?" Kim looked at him. "There's something that I need to talk to you about. I know we went through this many times before though."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed, "It's just that, I'm still a little worried about college. I'm still not sure what's gonna happen. I still haven't heard back from any of the colleges I've applied too when you have. I know you've told me that nothing will come between us, but still." Ron sighed, again, before continuing. "Look, I just want to completely clear the air here."

Kim softly cupped Ron's face with her hands, "Ron, I knew what I said. But I want you to know that, no matter where I go to school, it will be the school you will be attending. You know how during the Lorwardian Invasion you told me you couldn't live without me?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah."

"I can't live without you either," Kim replied.

Ron smiled a little.

Kim then pulled away and continued, "Tell you what, wherever we go we could rent an apartment together. How does that sound?"

Ron smiled more, "That sounds badical." His smiled then faded. "But won't that be expensive?"

"Not if we get jobs nearby whatever school I or we go to," Kim pointed out.

"That actually may not be necessary," Ron's father spoke up as he walked into the living room.

Kim and Ron turned to the latter's father.

"Hey, Dad," Ron said with a wave. "And what do you mean by 'that actually may not be necessary'?"

Glenn smiled, "You know the first Naco Royalty check you blew?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah."

"You got another check last year that was worth 100 million dollars."

"Royalty checks are not a onetime thing?"

Glenn shook his head, "Nope, and you have another one coming this October."

Ron was still confused, "How come I never knew of this?"

"Your mother and I kept it in a secret account so you wouldn't make the same mistake you made with the first check. Since you both want to get a good education and stay together at the same time we decided to let you use some of that money on a place for you two to stay wherever you wish."

Ron smiled, "Thanks Dad."

"And speaking of college," Glenn continued as he pulled an envelope out from his pants pocket and handed it to his son. "This came in the mail for you earlier today."

Ron took the envelope into his hands, looked at it and read what was written on the envelope aloud, "Hudson River University."

Kim brightened up, "Hey, that's one of the many schools I got accepted into."

As Glenn walked back into the kitchen, Ron opened the envelope to find a letter. He then unfolded the letter, silently read it, and went wide-eyed.

"I just got accepted into Hudson River University," Ron whispered.

Kim heard what Ron said and covered her mouth as tears started pouring down her face in happiness.

"Ron?" She asked.

Ron turned to Kim and asked, "Yes, KP?"

"Looks like we'll both be going to college together after all!" Kim happily said.

"KP, are you sure you want to give up studying abroad to be with me?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "I'm positive Ron."

"But, what if you get a full scholarship to some prestigious school abroad?" Ron asked. "You've been wanting to go to school abroad for some time. Yes, I will feel lonely if you did that but I will not let myself hold you back, especially after admitting that I couldn't live without you."

Kim chuckled, "Ron, Hudson River University, may not be as prestigious as Oxford, Harvard, or Hong Kong. But, a school is a school, who care's how prestigious it is?"

"You do," Ron pointed out.

Kim crossed her arms, "Did. Besides, Hudson River is the only college that will allow me to continue mission work. But only, if I get a place to live off campus."

"It said the same with me on my acceptance letter from that same college," Ron pointed out.

"Then it's settled," Kim announced. "You and I are going to HRU together."

"Booyah!" Ron said with a smile. But soon, his smile faded. "But there's one more thing."

"What?" Kim asked.

"What are you gonna major in?"

Kim thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not sure."

"International Relations?" Ron suggested.

Kim shook her head, "Ron, I don't wanna major in careers that could put distance between us."

"How about, Martial Arts?" Ron suggested. "Become an instructor and train good people on how to protect themselves from bad people."

Kim smiled a little, "Not a bad idea."

"What if you are not there for people who would have to fend for themselves?" Ron asked. "If you teach people who have to fend for themselves they will be able to fend for themselves if you are unable to bail them out of a fight they wind up in."

Kim nodded, "Alright, Martial Arts, it is."

* * *

As night fell, Kim and Ron were in the latter's attic bedroom. This was the first time they would ever sleep together in the same bed. They've had sleepovers in the past, and slept together after missions while awaiting pickup, but this was different.

As they climbed under the bed sheets a question Kim forgot to ask Ron after defeating the Lorwardians came into her mind.

She rolled towards Ron, who laid beside her on the left, and asked, "Hey, Ron?"

Ron turned to face, Kim, "Yes, KP?"

"I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"I'm still amazed on how you were able to save me with your Monkey Powers. How were you able to manifest them?"

Ron took a breath before getting his voice to work, "After winding up by myself against the Lorwardians and seeing Warhok pick you up by the leg, I gasped. But Sensei came to me and told me to, 'summon the Mystical Monkey Power'. He also told me that I was the Monkey Master, that it was my destiny, and I was ready. Sensei's words, combined with the fear of losing you forever enabled me to tap into the power."

Kim smiled, "That was incredible of what you did."

Ron pulled his girlfriend closer until their foreheads touched, "I will never let anything happen to you. As long as you are with me, no danger will ever come to you. I promise."

After that was said, the two teens shared a kiss before drifting off to sleep and dreaming of a wonderful future together.

* * *

It was 7:00 am the next morning when the alarm clock on Ron's night stand went off.

Ron hit the snooze button and he and Kim fell back to sleep.

Rufus, who saw Kim and Ron fall back to sleep from beside the alarm clock, squeaked, "Wake up!"

Nothing.

He then found an air horn laying on the floor, climbed down the night stand, scurried on over to it, and blew it.

Kim and Ron both bolted upright from bed in response.

"Rufus?" Ron groaned.

"Sorry," Rufus apologized. "You didn't wake."

"Ron, what time is it? Kim asked.

Ron looked at his alarm clock and replied, "It's 7:01 am."

"Well it's time to get up and start the day."

"And we start it off with one of my award winning breakfasts."

"Mmm…yummy," Rufus said as he rubbed his stomach.

* * *

After breakfast, the two teens and their families headed on over to the ruins of the Possible house to search for anything that may have survived the house's destruction. Unfortunately, nothing survived.

"KP," Ron spoke to Kim. "I'm so sorry about Pandaroo, your cuddle buddy collection, and the gifts I have given you during our twelve years of friendship and more than a year of being a couple."

Kim looked at Ron, "I had Pandaroo all my life. And everything you got me, like that bracelet with our initials on it you made at Camp Wannaweep and gave to me the day you got back. I had it all, until graduation!"

"Kim," Ron spoke, again. "You may have lost everything you owned. But, there is one thing of yours that survived the Lorwardian Invasion, and it's the only cuddle buddy that truly cuddles back."

"You," Kim said. "Aside from Pandaroo, a Monkey Master is my favorite cuddle buddy. And there's only one monkey master."

"Me," Ron said.

Ron then pulled the love of his life into a big hug and comforted her.

* * *

Later, as the search continued, Ron walked up to James.

James turned to Ron, "Ronald, have you found anything?"

Ron shook his head, "Nope."

James sighed, "Everything's gone isn't it?"

"Actually Mr. Dr. P, could I talk to you about something in private?" Ron asked.

"Sure," James replied.

The two then went behind some debris as Ron began to sweat.

"What is it Ronald?" James asked.

"Well…uh…I know that this may seem too soon to ask but I was wondering…"

* * *

Later that day, Ron was sitting on the couch in the living room when a knock at the front door was heard.

He then got up, walked to the front door, and opened it to see Kim with a few Club Banana bags.

"Hey, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

Ron smiled and asked, "Hey, KP, how was clothes shopping with Monique?"

"It was great and I've picked out some good matching college outfits for us," Kim replied.

"Matching outfits?" Ron asked, confused.

"Monique suggested it," Kim replied. "Some couples wear matching outfits. I'm gonna go to our room and try on my favorite outfit and then show you your outfit that will match it. Afterwards, we will try out the other outfits."

* * *

After a few minutes, Kim called down to Ron, "Ron, you can come up now."

Ron walked up to his attic bedroom he shared with Kim and what he saw before him made his jaw drop. It was Kim wearing a white V-neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans stuffed into black biker boots, and a black belt. The final touch to the outfit was a pair of large silver hoop earrings.

"So, what do you think, Ronnie?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

When Ron didn't respond, Kim walked up to him and brought his jaw back up.

Ron smiled and commented, "You look badical, KP, like a bad girl."

Kim blushed and nodded, "Yes, I do look like a bad girl."

"Who knew my GF had such a nefarious streak?" Ron asked, amazed.

Kim giggled, "And since you gave away your previous 'bad clothes' I got you some new ones." She pointed to Ron's matching outfit on the bed. "I'll give you some time to get changed."

After that was said, Kim walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron called down to his girlfriend, "KP, you can come up now."

Kim then came up into the bedroom to see Ron wearing the same outfit as her, only he had left side pouch on his belt for Rufus and no ear rings.

"So, KP, what do you think?" Ron asked.

Kim gave a smirk, "You look so bad."

Ron smiled, "Thanks KP. Shall we wear these outfits on our first day of college?"

Kim nodded, "Sure."

"They do make us look 'bad'," Ron commented.

"I think so too bad boy," Kim added. "But you better not let the girls be all over you."

"Don't worry Kim," Ron assured her. "There's only one woman I want to be with and that's you."

Kim got closer to Ron, got up on her toes, and kissed him.

After pulling away Ron asked, "But why 'bad outfits'?"

Kim leaned and whispered into Ron's ear, "Newsflash Ron, I'm a 'bad…girl'."

Ron giggled, "I guess if you want us to dress like this, then I accept."

Kim pulled away and said, "That's my, bad boy. Now let's go try on the other outfits."

* * *

That night, Kim and Ron walked out of the Stoppable house to go to the graduation beach party at Lake Middleton. After some discussion with their parents, the two teens were given permission to go on a long sightseeing tour of the world after the party. The only condition was that Kim and Ron had to agree to watch Jim, Tim, and Hana after returning from the trip while the parents go off on a vacation of their own. Kim and Ron were about to climb into the Sloth when Kim's brothers walked up to them.

Kim soon noticed them, "Hey, Tweebs."

"Hey, Kim," Jim replied.

"We were looking for you," Tim added.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"As a graduation present," Jim began.

"We have added," Tim added.

"A retractable roof to your car," Jim added.

"Push the red button on your keys," Tim finished.

Kim did as instructed and the roof retracted.

Kim smiled and looked back at her brothers and said, "Spankin', thank you Tweebs."

"You're welcome," They replied in unison.

Kim and Ron were about to climb in when they noticed the Tweebs were still standing where they were.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Well, it's just that at the graduation ceremony," Jim replied.

"We destroyed Ronald Reager's graduation cap," Tim added.

"With the Lorwardian laser we destroyed Mr. Barkin's car with," Jim finished.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Reager was a bit mad at first," Jim continued.

"But was so impressed with our new laser," Tim added.

"He wanted to see if it was compatible with his laptop," Jim finished.

"Do you wanna come with?" Kim asked her brothers.

"Sure," They replied happily in perfect unison.

The four soon climbed into the Sloth.

* * *

After climbing in, Kim said, "if you're gonna destroy any cars, just don't destroy this one, you can destroy Bonnie's car again if she drove it to the party."

"Or," Ron spoke up, "If you see Mr. Barkin with a new car you could…"

"Ron," Kim interrupted her boyfriend.

Ron slumped, "Okay."

"And don't worry about driving us home," Jim pointed out.

"Reager can give us a lift back," Tim finished.

Soon, Kim started the Sloth and drove off to Lake Middleton.

* * *

After playing a game of beach volleyball with Wade and Monique, Ron brought Kim to where the DJ was and asked the DJ for the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ron said, getting everyone's attention.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"KP, there's something I need to tell you, and in front of all these people too," Ron replied.

Kim gave Ron a glare, "Ron…whatever you're doing is embarrassing me."

Ron held up his hand, "KP, please hear me out first."

Kim sighed, "Alright, this better be good though."

Ron smiled.

Kim was confused as to why Ron was smiling until he got down on one knee.

Everyone, including Kim herself gasped.

"KP," Ron began. "You are the most badical woman I have ever known. Since the day we met we've been through a lot of incredible adventures together and I've cherished every moment of them. I love you with all my heart and soul and I can't imagine life without you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

He was about to ask when he realized…

"Oh no," Ron gasped.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I misplaced it."

"Ron, it's okay, I know what you're about to ask me and my answer is yes."

"But, KP, I still have to ask you," Ron said as he gave Kim the puppy-dog pout. "It's tradition."

Kim nodded, "Okay, you can ask."

Ron smiled and continued, "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim happily nodded, "Yes!"

Ron got back up and lifted his new fiancée up and kissed her passionately under the moonlit sky. She returned the kiss as tears of joy came pouring down her face. Everyone who was watching, except for Bonnie and Junior, gave a thunderous applause.

After breaking the kiss, Ron put Kim back down, wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Shall we begin our sightseeing tour, future Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim nodded happily, "Yes, Mr. Stoppable."

Kim and Ron ran off to the Sloth to begin their worldwide sightseeing tour.

 _To Be Concluded…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _After breaking the kiss, Ron put Kim back down, wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Shall we begin our sightseeing tour, future Mrs. Stoppable?"_

 _Kim nodded happily, "Yes, Mr. Stoppable."_

 _Kim and Ron ran off to the Sloth to begin their worldwide sightseeing tour._

* * *

After taking off into the night sky and waving back to all their friends who saw them off, Kim looked at her new fiancé and said, "Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world."

Ron softly cupped Kim's face with his hands and they kissed as they flew off into the moonset.

* * *

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Ron asked, "So, KP, where do we go now?"

Before Kim could answer she pulled and turned away from Ron and sneezed.

"Bless you," Ron said.

Kim turned to Ron and said, "Thanks, Ron."

She then opened the compartment in between the two front seats to get out a tissue when she found a small velvet box.

She then picked it up, opened it, and realized what it was.

"Ron, is this the ring you misplaced?" Kim asked.

Ron snapped his fingers, "I knew I misplaced it somewhere."

"It's beautiful," Kim commented. It was an engagement ring with an emerald that matched the color of Kim's eyes. "Where and when did you get this ring?"

"Remember when you and Monique dragged me shopping the other day?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "Yeah."

"You know how I said I was going to Gameplace?"

"Yeah."

"I lied," Ron confessed. "I secretly went to the jewelry store and bought this engagement ring. Before our graduation, I've been planning on asking you the big question for some time. I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I need you, and want to spend my whole life with you."

Kim smiled, "Ronnie, you are so sweet."

"Thanks KP," Ron replied. He then became confused and asked. "Did you just call me Ronnie?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I figured that could be my nickname for you. After all, KP is your nickname for me."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Alright, Ronnie shall be your nickname for me from here on."

"That's my Ronnie," Kim cooed.

Ron then took the ring from the box and slid it onto Kim's left ring finger and they kissed again.

After breaking the kiss Kim asked, "How about Las Vegas?"

"You want to get married that soon?" Ron asked.

"Only if you want to," Kim replied.

"But, KP, won't your Dad send me into a black hole if we got married that soon?" Ron asked.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ronnie, I will never let that happen to you. If my dad ever did that to you, I won't hesitate to use sixteen styles of Kung-Fu on him. Just don't tell him or anyone else I said that."

Ron shook his head, "I won't."

The two then made contact with their families with the Sloth's Kimmunicator.

The screen image split in two showing Kim's parents on one side and Ron's parents on the other.

"So, Ronald?" Glenn asked.

"So, what?" Ron replied.

"Did she say yes?"

Ron smiled, realizing what his father meant, "Yes, KP, said yes."

"Have you two set a date?" Jenn asked.

"Well, me and Ron plan on getting married at the beginning of our sightseeing trip," Kim replied.

"Uh…Kimmie-cub?" James asked. "Doesn't that sound a little too soon to get married?"

"It will be alright Dad," Kim replied. "I know this may be hard for you to accept, but Ron and I have made the decision. We love each other a great deal and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Oh," James slumped before adding. "But it would take over a year to prep for a wedding."

"Not if you have it in Las Vegas," Glenn suggested.

"Glenn and I got married in Vegas," Jenn added.

"KP and I were planning on getting married in Vegas," Ron pointed out. "That's the first place we are gonna stop at on our trip."

James sighed, "I still think it's silly for you and my Kimmie-cub to be getting married too soon."

"James," Ann said, getting her husband's attention. "Let her go."

"But…"

"It's okay," Ann interrupted. "It's not like they immediately plan to have ki…" She stopped after realizing what she was about to say.

"Drs. P," Ron said to Kim's parents. "I can assure you that KP and I aren't ready to become parents yet. We are being very careful and making sure that doesn't happen until at least after we are done with college."

James sighed, "Okay, Ronald, but I want you to promise me that…"

Ron held up his hand, "I promise."

James nodded, "Okay."

"And don't worry about feeling left out," Kim assured her father. "We'll have a second wedding ceremony for friends and family to witness sometime later."

James nodded, "Okay."

"We love all of you," Kim said with a wave.

"We love you and Ron too, Kimmie," Ann waved.

"Bye, son," Glenn spoke up. "You and Kimberly have a nice trip."

"Bye, Dad, Mom, and Drs. P," Ron waved. "We will have a nice trip."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron saw Las Vegas appear before them.

They both smiled.

"Are you ready to become Kimberly Ann Stoppable?" Ron asked.

"I am, Ronald Glenn Stoppable," Kim replied.

* * *

An hour or so later, Kim and Ron were standing, hand in hand, before a reverend impersonating Elvis Presley in a small chapel in Vegas. Kim and Ron decided to get married in their beach party clothes rather than traditional wedding clothes. The song "Could it be" played during the ceremony.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife," The reverend said. He then looked at Ron and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Ron then kissed Kim with all the passion he could muster while she did the same.

After breaking the kiss, the two ran out of the chapel, still holding hands, and climbed into the Sloth and headed for a hotel they would be staying at for the night.

* * *

After entering the hotel room they rented, they both slipped off their shoes, climbed in under the bed sheets, and cuddled. They didn't bother to change out of their beach party clothes and into pajamas.

"Well," Ron said happily, looking at a gold wedding band on his left ring finger. "We are now a married couple."

"We sure are, Ronnie," Kim cooed as she looked at a similar gold band with her engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Tomorrow we head out and tour the world."

"Mmm hmm, we may not be able to see everything, but if you want to, we could go sightseeing more the next few summers."

"That would be badical, KP," Ron replied. "And, KP?"

"Yes Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"I want you to know that I love you very much," Ron replied. "I know for a fact that you and I will be going to college together and wonder what the future holds for the both of us. But I want you to know, whatever happens, good or bad, we will face it together, standing as one."

Kim nodded, "We will stand as one through thick and thin Ronnie. You mean so much to me. When you and Shego traveled into space to save me and Drakken I was amazed that you were willing to do that. When you singlehandedly defeated the Lorwardians I was speechless. What you did, told me that I am the most important person in your life and vice versa. It became clear that I couldn't live without you and that us, going to separate schools would make us feel incomplete. You complete me Ron and I complete you. I even half expected you to propose to me after that big hug we had after the Lorwardians were defeated."

Ron sighed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's okay Ronnie," Kim assured him. "I didn't care how or where you asked me. What was important was my answer."

"Which was, yes."

Kim nodded, "yes."

Ron smiled.

"Oddly enough," Kim continued. "When you carried me bridal style during and after the Lorwardian Invasion, I kinda felt like we were already a married couple. Heck, the first time you carried me, bridal style, I barley missed saying to you, 'You may now kiss the bride'."

"I felt like we were a married couple when I carried you bridal style too," Ron pointed out. "I even imagined a voice saying, 'You may now kiss the bride'."

"Well," Kim sighed happily, "goodnight my most badical groom."

"Goodnight my most badical bride," Ron replied.

The two shared a kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kim and Ron were flying in the Sloth eastward. They just checked out of their Las Vegas hotel and decided to officially begin their trip in Quebec City, Quebec.

"Quebec here we come," Ron said.

Kim yawned.

"Are you alright KP?" Ron asked.

"I'm just a little tired," Kim replied. "I feel like I want to drink some coffee right now."

"You wanna stop and get a coffee break if the coffee shop is still intact?"

"Which coffee shop?"

"The one where we had Coco-Moo at with Shego while she was nice thanks to the Attitudinator."

"Oh," Kim said. "I remember now."

"Speaking of which," Ron continued, "I still cringe at the memory of Shego with, Stevie."

Kim cringed, "me too."

Kim maneuvered the Sloth and landed in front of the coffee shop. When they ventured inside, their hearts sank.

* * *

"And that's how I got blue skin," Dr. Drakken said to Professor Dementor. The two were in the coffee shop with a few other villains.

"Zat was a vild story Drakken," Dementor commented.

"It was," Drakken commented.

Suddenly, the door to the coffee shop opened and two familiar faces walk in.

* * *

"Uh, KP?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously as well.

"Is it me or are all of our enemies here?"

"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked.

Fraulin Possible?" Dementor asked.

This got the attention of the other villains present. As they got up, Drakken turned and waved his hands, "everyone, before you lash out at Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, let's call a truce. An alien invasion just happened and we don't want any more trouble for at least a while."

The other villains nodded and sat back down in their seats.

"Drakken?" Kim asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's badical that you now got my name right," Ron added. "But I thought you and Shego decided to go straight."

"We did decide to go straight," Drakken said. "I came here to say goodbye to my former friends and make peace with Dementor."

"Ve were rivals after all," Dementor added.

"Where's Shego?" Kim asked.

"She's gone to visit her brothers," Drakken replied. "To tell them that she and I have retired from villainy for good."

"So what are you and Shego gonna do now?"

"We might get back into the gourmet cupcake business with Hank Perkins."

"Drakken?" Ron asked.

"You can call me Drew Lipsky now," Drew said. "And what?"

"Kim now bears my last name."

Drew's jaw dropped, "you and Kimberly are now married?"

"Zis soon?" Dementor asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kim nodded, "we are officially Mr. and Mrs. Ron Stoppable."

"I wish you and Ronald the best of luck," Drew said.

"Thank you Drew," Kim and Ron said in unison, not calling a jinx.

The two were about to get coffee when…

"Hey Drew?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Drew answered.

"Why the blue skin?"

"Glad you asked, I just told Dementor this story, but I'll tell you."

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "I'll get us some coffee."

"It's a funny story," Drew began. "Not funny ha ha, but it was a Tuesday…"

* * *

After drinking coffee and listening to Drakken explain how he got blue skin, Kim and Ron walked out of the coffee shop, climbed back into the Sloth and took off and resumed their trip.

"So that's how Drakken got blue skin?" Ron asked Kim.

"That story was kooky," Kim commented.

Ron nodded, "very kooky."

* * *

A/N: well that's the end of the story. The next story will pick up where this one left off, or around where it left off.


End file.
